Love is every where
by Koga'ss-Woman
Summary: this is a mia and yugi pair up ((it was my cousins idea)) iam not good a summerarys this is my fist fic so be nice


**novel 1 Yu-gi-o h**

**Romance blues**

**Once upon a time there was a boy who was a good deulist. His name is Yugi Motto he went to school like any other kid and of course he had friends they are Tea,Joey,Tristan,Baccora,and Mai. Yugi and mai had been best friends ever since kindergarden but now there in middle school. Mai started to get feelings for Yugi. Thats when she found out that she liked him more then a freind, but she did not know if he liked her too. "Hey Yugi how are you today"Mia said when she spoted him"Good how about you"he said. There was a pause for a few minutes"."Oh, okay but now I feel a lot better"she said blushing."Thats good because today is the frist day of battle city tornement"Yugi said. Then just when Mai was going to say her feelings to Yugi,Tea cut in"Hi Yugi, hey Mai how are you!."Tea said as she took Yugi's arm and pulled him closer to her. "That little witch, taking Yugi away from me like that. I wish she would fall down a well"Mai said to herself. But one thing that she did know is that there is a well Tea can fall in."Hey that's it I will find that well that I fell in a long time ago. Then when I say look she will lean over to look in then will push her in"Mai thought to herself."Why are you so quiet today Mai"Tea said."Because you came along you witch"Mai said to Tea."What,why am I the witch"Tea said"just becase i was tring to talk to yugi and then you come walsing right on ower conversaion and then you take yugi's arm and pull him close to you"mia yelled" hey cat fight,is that what you think about taia"yugi asked"how can you do this to me i thought we were friends?"taia asked"Just leave me alone now yugi iam your rival that means i wont be cheering you on any more so there"mia said taking her anger out on him then she stooped away "but mai......."yugi said then taia said"how dare she call me a witch,but now i have you all to my self"then yugi turnd around and said"you dont understand i liked mia more then a freind i love her"then the bell rang before taia could say another word.The day whent fast and mia felt bad what she said to yugi but she remamberd what she had to do to taia "hey taia,iam sorry what i said"mia said falsly"Oh thats all right you were probaly nervas about the battel city tornament"Taia said"lets leave it at that oh but there is something i want to show you first"mia said with a smerk"like what"Taia said"just come on"mia said. so taia followd mia then yugi saw mia with taia so he followd then then joey saw them and he followd"here it is the wishing well"Mia said"what a wishing well thats cool"taia said then the boys came. taia lend over then mia tryed to push her but missed and fell down instade but taia grabed her then she fell then yugi grabed her and he fell then joey grabed him but he fell and they all fell down the well."who are they"a vocie said mia opend her eyes and saw a woman "is that you kikio"mia said"yes and......"kikio said but interopted by mroko"mia is that you"he said"oh great just what i need a PERVERTED monk"mia said then yugi woke up "were are we"he said"hey mia long time no see"a girl said"kagoma is that you,you look good since the last time we meet"mia said then taia got up and then joey"finaly you guys woke up"mia said"were are we,and who are they"joey said counfused(as usaul)"my bad,this is kikio and kogoma"mia said"but who is he"yugi said"who there is no one else"mia said"me sweety pie" mroko said"what did you call her"joey said geting angre"hey she's my woman"mroko said"hey mia's no ones woman"yugi said geting up"yugi got spunk but he will need more then that agensat nroko and shshomaruo"mia said to her self then mia felt some ones hand grabing at her wast then she spun arond but too late he had her"let go of me right NOW"mia yelled"i dont think so "mroko said"what did you say,and lay your hand off of her now"joey said almost yelling"why do you care if he tuches her,dont tell me you like her"taia said"whats it to you,ok i do like her more then a friend why do you want to know"joey said"you mean to tell me you dont know that yugi loves her to oops"taia spelled"what you guys love her to no way she mine"mroko said holding mia closer" hey mroko let her go shes not yours you have songo dont you"kogoma said"hey let him have her that means i can get him off of me hahaha"songo said"thanks alot songo"mia said"hey kogoma is right if you liked songo first then you should be with her and give me mia"yugi said"no way i like her she is mine"joey said then mroko held on to mia even tighter"i will never give mia up to the likes of you.mroko said then mroko ran off but akadently let go of mia"thank you his gone"mia said"sorry about him his a littel stupit"songo said"ok thats nice now how do get out of here"taia said"iam sorry theres no way out you were brout here for a resan"kagoma said"what but me,yugi and mia have to get to battel city tornament or we will miss it"joey said"and if we miss it we..."yugi said"dont get ower locater cards"mia finished"what is a locater cards,whats battel city what are you talking about"songo said confused"never mind i will tell you later"kagoma said they followd kagoma and songo to this big tree"hey inuasha are you up there hello"kagoma said yelling up at the tree then someone jumped down from the tree he had ears and claws"what is that a dog human"joey said stupitly"what did you call me wait who are you i know mia but who are you three"inuasha said"my bad this is taia,yugi and joey dont mind him he can be stupit sometimes"mia said"what iam not stupit well mabey a littel"joey said"any who what are they doing here inuasha and answer me"kagoma said but before he could say any thing three people fell from the sky two boys and one girl"what the heck was that"yugi asked"is that who i think it is"kagoma said"its meru and loyed but whos that he looks fameler wait its dart merus crush"mia explend then meru woke up "were iam i oh no iam not were i think i am"meru said then she turnd around and she saw kogoma standing right in front of her"i am were i dont want to be get me out NOWWWWWWWW"meru yelled weking the other two"were are we meru"dart said"you dont want to know"meru said"no no no iam not were i think i am no way no how"loyed said"well get used to it becuase were stuk here for god Knows when"taia said"hey at lest you dont have to live here"inuasha said"i would never live here i just want to get out of here"taia said"this is not cool we were in a batttel and we get poofed here,inuasha tell us why we are here NOWWW"meru yelled"yeah why are they here"kagoma asked"iam not shour i gusse one of them has a shard"inuasha said"it cant be my sister meru becuase she gave hers to kagoma it cant be any of the boys it has to be mia or taia"loyed explend"i think he is right so what are we going to do i mean in order to get the shard one of them will have to give up there life"songo said"hey no ones giving up any lives exspshaly mia"yugi said"you dont have to stike up for me iam a big girl i can take care of my self"mia said then she turnd around and walked off but kagoma followed"why are you so mean to yugi he was just trying to......."kagoma said but mia interupted her"i know what he was trying to do but i can stike up for my self well you all ready know i like yugi but i dont know if he likes me and any way me and him are in a big fight so i dont like him any more iam his rivel now so i dont cheer him on any more so i just need to forget him ok"mia said"you cant forget the one you love because if you let him go who knows what will happen he can get piked up by another girl like taia i see the way she looks at yugi she loves him to and if that happends you will regrat it for yhe rest of your life"kagoma said"what are you doing playing mach maker i told you once i dont like him any more why are you helping me with my problems when you cant get a boy if your life depended on it"mia said then she walked away**

**"you cant take your anger out on all of us its not ower problem its yours you deal with it and i just noticed why are you waring a short skrit and a belly shert i cant beleve it that looks totaly stupit"kagoma said"are you my mother i can ware what the hell i want now you get you butt moving and get us the hell out of here oh you think that my school uniform is stupit well look at yours stupit"mia said"what did you say to me"kagoma said"you heard me wait iam sorry i took my anger out on you this time"mia said"i know how you feel but i dont take my anger out on someone else,wait i sense a cristal shard its real close thats werid though"kagoma said"what are you talking......."mia said then stoped her seance and remamerd a long time ago when she was six someone gave her a cristal for x-mass and they said it was a shard"whats wrong are you ok"kagoma said"oh iam ok lets go back to camp"mia said"that was werid i know its real close i have to tell inuasha lets go"kagoma said then they whent back to camp were they ate there dinner"oh inuasha i senced a shard it was real close i just dont know were it is"kagoma said to inuasha"well theres two people taia or mia if it was close it had to of been mia because taia was to far and you said it was close dident you"inuasha said then kagoma and inuasha looked at mia"hey mia did you finaly dicied that you whant cheer yugi on or to be his rivel"taia asked just when mia was going to say something she saw kagoma and inuasha staring at her"why are you staring at me did i do something"mia asked"no you have something,oh never mind"inuasha said then kagoma saw a shadow and walked over to it and it was..............mroko"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"kagoma screamed then mia came running over"whats wrong ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"mia screamed then yugi and joey came running over"mia are you ok"yugi said"oh great it mroko get out of here right now"joey said"iam not leaving without my woman"mroko said"how many times do we have to say this mia is no ones woman"yugi said"thats right now leave"joey said than songo came and then mroko ran off scraming"i will be back for my woman" then they all reternd back to camp"dose that guy have a life"mia said"no frade not"songo said"ok i relly dont want to be here but i will make the best of it. now iam going to bed before any one has a claver plan to get us killed"meru said"hey dart lets hit the hay"loyed said"yeah iam kinda tired see you all in the a.m"dart said"how about we all go to bed ok"taia said and they all go to sleep ecsaped mia then yugi saw mia steel up she was looking at the stars in the sky"how come your not sleeping"yugi asked mia"iam not tired i just miss the old days hey remamber the first time we meet"mia said"yeah i remamber that day i will always remamber it was a spacel day for us"yugi said"you know this is the day 8 years ago that we first meet"mia said"relly so its like a anervrsary"yugi said then there was scalentce for a long time then yugi and mia looked at eachother and out of no were there face's got close and they kissed but mia pulled away and said"its geting late iam going to bed"mia said and walked away and she pulled out her sleeping bag and lead it on the floor opend it and layed down and not a word came out.then the morning came"what a night i feel so sore"meru said geting up"hey mia wake up its morning"joey said shaking mia then mia got up"what is it ok iam up iam so tarid what about you yugi"mia said"a littel why"yugi asked"oh no reasen"mia said then she got off the ground and walked away she was going to the river but inuasha followed her but in trees then yugi saw inuasha follwing mia"i will be right back"yugi said to joey"were you going"joey asked"oh no were just around"yugi said and ran off he follwed mia and inuasha to the river then inuasha jumped right in front of mia"ahhhhhhhhhhhh what are you doing trying to give me a heart attack"mia asked inuasha"hand over the cryistal shard wench"inuasha said"what did you call me"mia asked"a wench is that a problem"inuasha asked"yes it is........harpie lady in attack mode use wipe of rose on inuasha now"mia said the harpie wiped inuasha and he flew back into a tree"now harpie sword clawls and stab him in the heart"mia comanded the harpie went to do the attack but"no mia you cant do this whats wrong with you"yugi said running in front of inuasha"no stop harpie and come back"mia comanded then mia fell to the floor"mia,mia are you ok can you hear me"yugi said"she has the shard and every time she use it she will get weaker"inuasha said"no that means that if shes use's the shard she will lose more and more energey"yugi said"yes and sometimes she can be very mad and rude thats because of the shard iam only trying to protect her"inuasha expland then mia got up and the first person she saw was yugi he was holding her"yugi what happend"mia asked"oh nothing you just fell mabey it is the heat"yugi said then mia got up and then somthing moving in the bushes"oh no its a demon"inuasha said"what do they want"yugi asked"the crystal shard mia you better run"inuasha said then the demon came out and pulled out a energy rope and through it at mia and it got her and suked some of mias energy and she fell to her knees then the rope fell off and he pulled out his sword and stabed mia"no mia"yugi yelled as he ran to her and coute her"yugi i never told you this but......i.......love.......yo..."mia said as she died"mia you cant die i love you too i relly do"yugi said as he brusted into tears"no mia cant die"joey said"oh no poor yugi i feel so bad he lost the one he loved and now his heat is broken"kagoma said"no mia this must be hard for you yugi"meru said"i know how you felt about her and iam so sorry i will miss her"taia said"i know of a place were mia can be resoreced but first lets kick some demon butt"kikio said"i will take care of this.........slither the sky dragon attack the demon with lightning strike this is for killing mia now attack"yugi yelled then the demon was dead then they followed kikio yugi was carring mia she took them to a old caben"hello old wich its me kikio i have some one that needs resorectind"kikio said"nice to see you kikio now who needs resorrecting"the old wich said"um her mame"yugi said"well ok here gose"the wich said then she did the magic words then all of a sudden mia woke up"mia your alive"yugi said huging mia and she huged back"nice to see you iam so sorry i did......."mia said but yugi put his finger on mia lips and then took them off and then they kissed but she pulled away and turnd to kagoma"hey kagoma iam sorry i did not mean to be a pain"mia said"oh thats all right thanks for visating"kagoma said then kagoma huged mia and mia huged back then turnd back to yugi and kissed him.**

**The end **

**ok you are perobaly wondering why i put a ? mark there will if you read right above it dose not say they get teleported back to there time well you will find that in my next story the story contunuse in the next book. **

**YU-GI-OH**

**LOVE HURTS.**

**About the arther: my name is Toni Savitt and I am 13 years old. I live with my grandma.I dance and I cheerlead. I love to write storys. I made this one up from the top of my head (no paper to follow). The reason for writing this story is because I wanted to was put my favorite game charectors and show charcters in the same storys the game charicters are meru,loyed and dart the peopel are from legend of dragoons(my favorit game thats the only game i play)and for the show they are yugi,mia,joey,taia are the peole from yu-gi-oh(of couase)and kagoma,kikio,songo,mroko,the old wich and inuasha are from inuasha.the reasen for the tietal just saying yu-gi-oh is becaus it is mosty about yugi and his friends my best friend is elyse wolfson and she wrights good storys (just like me) we have so much in comen well thats all you need to know oh i was born june 9,1990 and iam a gemaine(the twins)and in the chinees zodiac iam the hores see you and i hope you like my next book(yu-gi-oh love hurts)**

**j**

**k**

**l**


End file.
